


Crowley's Personal Assistant

by EleanorM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Human Crowley, Light Dom/sub, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanorM/pseuds/EleanorM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since being made human Crowley quickly established himself as a major London businessman but feels something is missing from his life. Can his PA, Ellie, fill that hole? (Very heavily based on omorashi as in it will be a major feature in all/most chapters. If you don't know what that is run away and please refrain from commenting about how much you think it's weird because you are not the intended audience.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I've decided to start writing a new story rather than continue with my Hermione/Ginny one (although if anyone wants I'm sure I'll add more to that at some point.  
> I'm planning on actually having a coherent storyline (at least for whichever chapter I'm writing) rather than just writing and seeing what comes out this time so it should turn out a bit better.  
> Enjoy (please) :)

Ellie liked her new job. She was no longer working in a large office full of other people with all the noise and chatter but had her own office where she could get on with her work in peace, without anyone's eyes on her. Almost. In actual fact she was situated in a sort of half-office situated between her boss's own work space and his access to the corridor and the rest of the building and a large window sat behind her so that the divide between her location and her boss's office was more of a glass wall. She didn't mind this either though.

On this particular day she had been very busy doing all of the work of Crowley's that was important and necessary but nonetheless didn't require his specific skillset and otherwise would take up a valuable chunk of his time. She had started the morning with two coffees, one for Crowley and one for herself. This was surplus to requirements but he smiled and thanked her graciously when she knocked on his door and held the cup up for his inspection. Crowley had been slightly amused by the fact that the paper cup had his own name scrawled on it rather than Ellie's. In his mind he could see the girl saying, 'Crowley' to the till attendant when they asked her for her name. He liked that.

She had then sat down at her desk, turned her computer on and, sipping at her own coffee, rummaged through her top drawer for a clip to hold together the pieces of paper Crowley had left on the tray on her desk for proofreading. She then began to go through Crowley's emails, deleting those that were unnecessary, replying to those that he needn't give his own attention and forwarding any that he absolutely had to read and respond to.

Crowley liked the position of Ellie's desk. His previous PA had moved on her third day, to the opposite wall facing the other way so she was further from him and they could both see each other. He had respected that she may feel more comfortable like that but had eventually lost her to sloppy typing and disorganisation. However Ellie hadn't taken objection to the positioning of the furniture and he liked to watch the back of her head when he looked up from his work. Her hair looked very soft and the temptation to touch it existed but so did laws about sexual harassment in the workplace so he settled for watching it gradually slip out of its neat ponytail throughout the working day.

Several hours later, as it was reaching the end of her working hours, Ellie sat in her seat, fidgeting in an absent-minded way, appearing completely engrossed in the screen in front of her while her fingers tapped rapidly and continuously at her keyboard. She had rather large clunky keys and Crowley enjoyed the constant repetitive background noise. He looked up when it stopped abruptly.

Ellie had been trying her very hardest to focus on what she was doing. She was, at that moment, copying up a hand written message from Crowley to some of his other employees. However, since she first arrived that morning, she hadn't left her desk. She had made sure to come with all the supplies she needed, coffee, bottles of water, lunch and an afternoon snack and had kept her bottom firmly positioned on her chair. This had, by that evening, left her very restless and in dire need of a bathroom break. She furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her legs, steeling herself with the thought of the happy feeling of achieving her personal challenge. She had been wrestling with her strong urge to go to the toilet for several hours now but had sternly told herself (mentally, not out loud) that she should not take this reward until she had finished all of her work and gone home. It was hard; a couple of times she had caught herself part way through getting out of her chair to walk to the bathroom. She liked playing games with herself like this but when she was so horribly desperate it could be hard to muster up enough willpower to keep going. She knew she'd only disappoint herself if she gave up though.

Quickly realising that crossing her legs had only put more pressure on her agonisingly full bladder, Ellie suddenly uncrossed her legs, fingers stilling on the keyboard and a hand venturing up her skirt as she wriggled and tried to make the intense urge subside. She rocked from side to side, eyes closed, and groaned.

"So-"

Upon hearing her boss's voice beside her Ellie squeaked, withdrawing her hand as fast as possible and sitting bolt upright. She tried to sit still and composed but only succeeded in behaving in a very flustered and guilty way.

"What are you doing?" Crowley asked playfully with a mischievous look in his eyes. He had noticed what Ellie had been doing for several days now. She would sit at her desk all day long, getting increasingly fidgety and pained looking until eventually she would get up, dash off in the direction of the bathroom and return a minute or two later, looking much more relaxed but a little disappointed in herself. Today was the longest he had seen her hold up and he had finally decided to say something about it.

"Um, I'm typing up your letter." She squirmed in her chair uncomfortably.

Crowley grinned. "That's not what I meant."

There was a pause. He leaned closer.

"Why don't you just go to the toilet?" he whispered conspiratorially, "Why do you put yourself through this?"

She made an odd low noise in the back of her throat, like she wanted to say something but both couldn't think of the right thing and couldn't make it come out. Crowley chuckled at this.

"You don't have to answer me, I know why. You like it don't you? You like needing it so very much but denying it and denying it until you're completely consumed and you just have to-"

She sprung out of her chair and ran across the room. Crowley knew exactly where she was headed and strolled back into his office, leaving the glass door ajar and settling himself behind his desk as though nothing had happened.

When she returned a few minutes later, keeping her eyes to the floor as she hurried towards her chair she found the letter she had been copying up had disappeared.

"It's alright," he called out, "I'll do the rest myself, any little mistakes are alright, it's not going to any clients. You can go home now. See you in the morning."

Ellie stared at him like a startled deer for a moment, grabbed her coat and bag, and left. 

 


	2. First Moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie comes back to work the next day nervous about how Crowley will respond to the previous day's events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to make this clear earlier (because in my head it seemed perfectly clear but then I realised it wouldn't be to everyone because I haven't said what's in my head); this is set under the scenario that Crowley was made human (by that thing that happened at the end of season 8 that I'm not going to say anything about because I don't want to spoil anyone that might not have gotten there, also it may not have been season 8, it may have been 7, I'm not totally sure but if you've seen it you should know what I mean) and then settled himself into the human world in business. I don't think he's at all involved with the supernatural world anymore but if it becomes helpful to the story later he may be (could have a Sam and Dean cameo somewhere).

Ellie couldn't afford to lose this job. She had been unemployed for too long already and had some debt to pay back. She couldn't bear the thought of having to go through the ordeal of having no money coming in the bank and nothing to do but search for work and watch her risk of losing everything slowly creeping up above acceptable levels. So she took Crowley's saying he'd see her tomorrow as a good sign, made herself look as professional as possible and walked briskly into work the next morning, hoping that he wouldn't bring up the events of the day before ever again.

"Good morning sir," she spoke neutrally as she set her bag down next to her desk and removed her coat and scarf.

Crowley replied warmly as he got up and walked out of his office, "Good morning Ellie," he held out a cup of coffee, "figured it was my turn."

Ellie thanked him and took the coffee, yelping and nearly dropping it in her haste to set it down as scalding liquid leaked from under the loose lid and splashed on her fingers. Crowley apologised as though it was his fault and crouched down to eye level with her desk to meticulously ensure that the lid was popped on correctly all the way around in a way that Ellie found a little unnecessary and overly familiar.

"Um, thank you," she said as he straightened up.

He smiled at her in a way that didn't seem to sit right on his face. She could only describe it as nervous but it didn't seem to come naturally to his features.

Once he had closed the door to his office Ellie wiped away the coffee from her desk and the outside of the cup with some tissues and saw that the slightly smudged black marker on the side of it read 'Ellie.' She smiled as she imagined the person working at the coffee shop being greeted with a man in a business suit informing him that his name was Ellie. Then she got to work organising Crowley's life.

About two hours into the day Crowley saw Ellie get up from her desk and start to walk towards the door. He cleared his throat pointedly and she turned around.

"Where are you going?" he asked with a hint of surprise in his voice. He mentally patted himself on the back for achieving the right tone of voice as, of course, he knew the answer already.

"Um," Ellie gestured towards the door awkwardly, "the bathroom?"

She'd said it like a question. Crowley had to stop himself from smiling.

"I don't think so," he shook his head, "You've got work to do, we don't have time for this sort of relaxed behaviour, get back to your desk."

Ellie stumbled over a confused agreement to his order and sat back down slowly. Just as she was pulling her chair in towards her desk to get back to work Crowley spoke again.

"I wonder what's gotten into you. You haven't behaved like this all week." He closed his door.

That was when Ellie realised that he was toying with her. This was about yesterday after all. She wondered what she should do. Did he really mean it? He hadn't told her otherwise, which surely, if he had been completely joking, he would have done after he had enjoyed the expression on her face? She decided to stay where she was, she didn't need to go that badly, she could wait.

Another hour later she was fighting the urge to fidget and decided she was done with waiting. Ellie stood up, and hesitated, looking towards the door and then the other way towards Crowley's office.

He noticed this awkward hesitation and smiled to himself. Ellie was making him smile more than anything else had lately.

"Is something bothering you?" he asked coolly.

"Uhh," Ellie hesitated but realised if she lied then she'd just have to sit back down without getting to go. "I was just gonna go to the bathroom."

Crowley affected a contemplative look and asked, "Do you deserve a break? Tell me why you think you deserve a break from your work."

Ellie shifted from one foot to the other. "Because I need to go to the bathroom?" She decided she needed to try to stop saying things as questions as it only opened her up to manipulation.

Crowley shook his head slowly. "I asked why you deserve a break, not why you want one."

"Well," Ellie glanced towards her desk and folded her arms, "I've nearly finished sorting out the hotel and transport for your trip to the conference in Birmingham."

Crowley nodded. "Good, well done. But you see 'nearly' isn't quite good enough. You can ask me again when you've finished it."

Ellie huffed. "This is ridiculous, you can't just-," but he had picked up the phone to make a call and simply smiled at her.

She sat back in her chair, pressing her thighs together and squirming slightly as she looked up hotels near the conference. As the business would be paying for it, the businesspeople usually liked to go in the nicer hotels, the ones where they could sit in reception in their suit with a briefcase and look completely at home. She began to tap her foot on the ground and picked at the dry skin on her lip to find something to do with her left hand. She found a hotel that looked more than suitable and picked up the phone to make a booking. As she was entering the correct numbers, Crowley sauntered into the room, dragged an unoccupied chair closer to her desk and sat down, elbow on her desk, chin on his hand, looking directly at her face. Ellie watched him nervously as she pressed the phone to her ear and waited for the receptionist at the hotel to pick up.

As a falsely cheerful voice informed her of the name of the hotel and asked what they could help her with Ellie's stomach gave a bit of a lurch as she noticed that Crowley was staring at her very intently. She redirected her focus to the matter at hand and requested a room for Crowley on the correct dates. She shifted from side to side in her chair and began picking at her lip again.

The voice on the other end of the phone started to ask a question but Ellie's brain froze as Crowley reached out and took hold of her wrist, pulling her hand away from her lips. She stared at him in surprise for a moment then jumped as she became aware of the phone again.

I'm sorry, would you mind repeating that?" she asked.

Crowley smirked. "You have a very professional phone voice."

Ellie continued her discussion with the receptionist of the hotel, the way that she pressed her legs together and placed a fisted hand on her thigh not escaping Crowley's attention.

"Thank you for you help." She put the phone down.

Looking down at her desk, her voice came out almost as a whisper, "Can I go now?"

He looked at his watch. "Well, seeing as you only work a half-day on Fridays and I'm all finished for the weekend, yes, you can go home now."

Ellie knew that he was deliberately being difficult so she just smiled and nodded and switched off her computer, gathering together her stuff as Crowley went into his office to do the same. She would just go and pee on her way out, and failing that, she could hang on until she got home.

They walked out of the office together in silence and Ellie couldn't tell whether it was awkward or not.

"Any plans for the weekend?" Crowley asked conversationally.

Ellie sighed. "I need to visit my ex and ask him if he can extend the deadline he's given me to when I get paid. He's also my landlord."

Crowley winced at her empathetically. "I see."

"Yeah," Ellie sighed again, "I've been out of work for months and so I now owe him much more money than I can afford to pay back all at once but he's asking for half of it now and then the other half plus this month's rent at the end of the month. And when I say half of it now I mean two weeks ago."

"Can he do that legally?"

Ellie shrugged. "We don't have a legal contract. He just agreed to let me stay in our old flat if I paid him rent because I couldn't afford to rent properly from a real landlord but he's just kept upping it and upping it and now I'm really not sure how I'm going to get out and get somewhere else to stay because all of my money is going to him."

"He must really hate you."

Ellie couldn't help but laugh. "To be fair I did do something pretty bad."

Crowley was about to ask what she had done (Had she cheated? She didn't seem the type.) but then she stopped in the corridor level with the bathroom door and turned to enter. He took hold of her arm, gently, so she could pull away easily if she wanted to. He didn't want her screaming blue murder and slapping him with a charge of harassment but he was hoping that she'd play along. If she did then he knew that she liked it really.

She stopped and scowled at him. In his head he did a little dance of joy.

"I never said you could use the bathroom. I mean really, it isn't even your work hours anymore so you're probably not supposed to."

Ellie was feeling rather desperate by then and crossed one ankle over the other casually, trying to ease the discomfort.

"But I need to." She cringed at her pathetic objection.

Crowley shook his head. "How do you get home?"

"Bus."

He smiled in a friendly way. "Tell you what, I'll give you a lift home. Then you can get there quicker and you won't have to wait so long."

Ellie knew what he was doing. He was trying to make her fall for his protests at her going to the toilet at the office by offering her what would be perceived as the best alternative to holding it for the amount of time that it took to take the bus home. Her bus didn't even get to the office for another half hour though.

"Okay, thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that's the boring introductory part finished. Now it's time for the fun to begin...


End file.
